Invader Zim and the Wii Addiction!
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: What happens when Gaz forces Dib, Zim, and Becky to play Wii? They get unhealthily addicted! I stink at summeries. PREPARE TO LAUGH YOUR BUTTS OFF!


**Invader Zim and the Wii addiction**

"Why the heck are we doing this again," Zim asked grouchily.

"Because we lost a bet to Gaz," Dib answered.

Becky seemed to be in shock. "I can't believe _I _actually _lost a_ bet!"

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!"

"You guys!" Dib spilt the fighters apart, "Let's just get this over with. I mean, it's just Wii; it's not like video games are _that _addictive."

To Dib, he used technology only when necessary; same with Zim and Becky. But Gaz and the other SIR units they owned usually did it for fun, playing on DS, Game Slave, and of course, Wii. Dib, Zim, nor Becky saw what was so great about it, so Gaz made a bet which they lost. And so, they were forced to play on the Wii; unfortunately, for the first time, Gaz's logic backfired.

They first made their Miis; though it was hard for them to make of Zim, because of his skin-color. They didn't seem too addictive at first…

Then they began playing Wii Sports; not too fun for them either…

That's when they began playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. They began getting addictive from that one game; most of the time Dib (somehow) kept winning those kinds of games, but they were also getting addictive to another game…

STAR WARS!

And practically it got worse from there.

"You guys should be studying," MAR grumbled to the three.

"Not now! I'm in the lead!" Zim whined; by the looks of it they were obviously playing Mario Kart.

MAR turned to Becky, "And another thing, shouldn't you get home? It's getting late, you know."

"I'm sleeping over," Becky said quickly as she continued concentrating on the game.

"Dib," MAR growled, "Talk some sense into them!"

"Wait! I need to get ahead! I'm almost ahead of Zim and Becky," Dib began to twitch.

MAR put up a finger, "Uh, you guys…"

"WHAT?" Dib, Zim, and Becky said ruefully in unison.

"…Never mind."

_The next day…_

Gaz, MAR, GIR, and NIMS woke up to see Dib, Zim, and Becky were still playing on the Wii. MAR angrily turned to Gaz, "You see? This Wii thing's gone too far, Gaz!"

"Well, it's not my fault they got addicted."

"Yes, but it's your fault they began playing this to begin with! This has to stop, right now!"

And with that, MAR unplugged the TV; the three addicted friends turned to Gaz and the three SIR units with grouchy looks. "Stop playing," MAR ordered, "You have to go to Skool now!"

"Just one more game?" Becky begged.

MAR let out a menacing growl.

_At Skool…_

As Zim went to his next class, he began feeling more tired than that morning; maybe he needed sleep more than he thought. He looked at the book in his hand that suddenly in his eyes turned into a weapon of some sort; the students ahead of him looked like gopher-like monsters. Like a crazy lunatic during a great massacre Zim knocked out every student that was by him with his book as his own personal hammer…

Next, Dib was bringing a broom back to the janitor's closest, feeling the same type of tiredness as Zim. Instead of a hammer, in Dib's eyes the broom looked like a sword; and the students by him looked like Goombas and turtle guys. He too knocked out every student by him, except it was with a broom…

Now Becky's was probably the worst, although she was just as addicted as the other two. She was taking a glue gun to the principle's office when in her eyes it turned into a laser canon; this time, it was the teachers who got pain. In her eyes, the teachers around her looked like the people of the Sith, surrounding poor foreigners, who were really kids getting detention for running down the hall. With the glue gun alone Becky knocked out the teachers, leaving the students there to say, "Our hero!" and then they left.

"Class, due to unknown causes of our injured students and teachers, Skool has ended earlier than usual; classes dismissed."

With that, the now drooling morons ran out of Skool chanting, "Wii, Wii, Wii!" Over, and over again. But when they got home…

Screams were heard throughout the neighborhood only to be caused by none other than Dib, Zim, and Becky.

The Wii was gone!

They ran outside to see some of their other friends, including Gaz and the SIR units waving to them. But that didn't matter now. They ran over to them, Dib saying in a fast maniac pace, "The Wii's missing! Where'd you take it! WHERE IS IT?"

"Oh no," GIR squeaked, "We all pitched in to get rid of it!"

"…You what?"

"Yeah, look," Keef showed the three a news paper ad, "Wii is addictive!"

They read the ad carelessly, realizing that their Wii was as we speak being shipped to China. "Aren't you glad we got rid of that thing?" NIMS asked the twitching trio. Becky let out a deep sob. "Aw, don't worry," MAR told them, "To sooth your loss, I got you this!" He handed a box to Dib, who possibly for the first time had dark aura shown in him. "XBOX?" the boy cried; and then promptly threw the box so hard it knocked down a building, causing a domino effect. "W-well, at least you won't be addicted anymore." Zita stuttered. Zim screamed to the top of his lungs; and then, seconds after, took out his _real _laser gun. "GIVE ME A WII OR DIE!"

Unfortunately for them, people from the "Crazy House for Children" association, saw this, and immediately arrested them for the cause of addiction.

_That night as the Crazy House…_

Dib, Zim, and Becky trembled at the sight of their room mate; a giant African American who looked like he wanted to kill someone right about now. He stood up walked over to the frightened three and placed items in their hands. They looked down, their faces lightening up to insane, drooling smiles.

Each one of them now had a DS!

They played all night, just like during the Wii addiction. Now it got worse…

DS ADDICTION!

Here we go again…

_**The End**_

**Read and Comment!**

**This plot was inspired by a Pokémon video on YouTube!**

**And remember; addiction is BAD! BAD-BAD-BAD! Don't do it unless you want to end up like Dib, Zim, and my OC, Becky!**

**Thank-you ^_^**


End file.
